Losing all senses
by chocolate splash
Summary: Mikan has lost her senses in an accident. So what will happen now? What will Natsume do? This story is about how she gains her senses one by one... R n' R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, I am just trying to create a fiction out of my silly thoughts.**

**The words in italics are Mikan's thoughts. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review whatever you feel about it.**

_Where am I? Ouch it hurts... Ahh the whole body hurts. NO.. What's happening? I can't open my eyes, I can't hear, I can't move my body. What's happening!_

And suddenly, she felt her hand muscles move. No she wasn't moving it, but someone else was. The hand got lifted, and something was holding it up. She did not understand. What was happening? Then her hand dropped.

_Natsume... where are you? What happened? Am I sleeping? Is this a dream? Please be near me... even if it's a dream. Ah the bike ride was amazing, it was so good to have you a whole day. And I am really grateful you spent a day with me. It must be so hard for you, to come out with me in secret, against your work and parents disapproval. The things we did yesterday was amazing. You came in early in the morning, we ate the breakfast I made, and then we went to the amusement park on your bike. Ha it's the first time I've seen you ride one. And you say that I am a fan after bikes. Ha you must even bigger freak of bikes than me, with your fast riding and all that. And we went to have lunch in a very high brand restaurant, and then went to shopping, then we went out for a long ride, ... , hey wait what happened after that? I cannot remember anything? Oh when will I wake up, maybe I will remember. This isn't a good dream. I cannot feel Natsume. Hey dream, end soon._

Well the day happened the same way. Natsume was the heir of Hyyuga Industries. His father owned the company. The Hyyuga Industries was the top in line since many generations; the family were rich and very high headed. The same happened with Natsume. He was very talented, held his head high and proud, but only till he met Mikan. Then he fell in love with her. He had never known a proper woman since childhood because his mother died when he was 2, and all other girls were his flirting disgusting fans. He hated girls. But Mikan was different. She pumped through his heart to open him to the world, and with her he saw a new world- A world where strong dreams are what we need to make them into reality. He even started a new business on his own. Mikan was an always cheerful brunette, who was optimistic and always out to fulfil her vivid dreams, in which she usually succeeded. Natsume was drawn to her however much he tried not to, because she was poor and orphan and worked in a cafe to support herself. He fell for her. And though his father was against it completely, he paid no heed to him. After all he was in love.

So that day, he sneaked out to spend the day with her. It was her birthday. They enjoyed the day. In the evening when they were just taking a long ride, a disaster happened so quick. A gang of 3 bad guys on 2 bikes crashed into them and they had a big accident suddenly, in which Mikan hit her head hard. Natsume was fine other than scratching him arm and leg. The guys were unhurt. Natsume panicked and thought they would help him take her to the hospital. But the guys were bad, really bad. Mikan was losing blood through her head and sides, but it was not heavy bleeding. The guys pushed Natsume away, and tried to undress her to rape her. Natsume was furious out of control and fought with them. He hurt them bad. One of them took out a gun to fire at him being held by other two. But Mikan who was still conscious but in not in right state of mind, jumped in front of Natsume and took his bullet in her stomach. Then she pushed that guy hard so that he smacked unconscious into a boulder. Natsume enraged and beat the two guys fast and took Mikan to the hospital. After operating on her, the doctors said that she lost the hold on her senses, but that the harm was temporary and she may recover. Though they weren't sure how much time it would take, anything from 2 years to 10-15 years.

So Natsume was beside Mikan. Hotaru and Ruka came too, they were as devastated to look at her in this state. After a day, Natsume's father came in to drag him away, but he had a big row with him. He was even threatened to be disinherited. Like Natsume cared. His Mikan had given him enough to be able to hold positively against any difficulty.

Mikan did not remember anything from the moment she hit her head, not even how the crash happened. So here she was, thinking it was all a dream. That she will wake up sometime soon. She enjoyed all the time she was unconscious thinking about all the time she spent with Natsume.

After 2 weeks of accident:

_Ahh I don't know. Hey silly dream, stop showing me images and let me see the real Natsume. No more deams. I want to eat haloweens and kiss him. Please, with cherry on top, please stop and let me wake up._

Suddenly out of blue, she heard noises. Noises of argument. One voice was of her beloved Natsume, other of his father. She listened,

Natsume- I love Mikan, father. And I am not going to leave her. Go to hell.

Father- No way Natsume, no way are you going to stay here. You have your work to look after, your fame to keep in check, your fans to answer, money to earn, and you cannot stay back in a hospital with to look after a low wretched girl unnecessarily.

Natsume- She is necessary for me to live to look after all your useless things.

Father- This is insane. She is a stupid poor useless girl.

Natsume- And my life. I would not be here if she hadn't saved me.

Father- You would not have been shot at if you weren't with her.

Natsume- I am not discussing this stupid thing with you anymore. I am staying here, all day, all night, till she wakes up.

Father- That damn girl is in coma for god sake. Why bother, she will just die in a few days.

Natsume- I won't let her die. I will wait till she's normal again. I will wait for eternity. Just go away before I lose my temper and kick you out.

Father- You are a crack pot. She will die soon enough.

And it was after hearing them that she realized the situation. They had an accident, she saved Natsume from some shot. She did not remember any of it. And since she was conscious, it means she was never in coma. She felt bad that Natsume was sad. So she decided, she will continue to treat this as a dream, and be awake as soon as possible to see Natsume's smiling face. So she started back,

_Hey Mr. Dream. Wow I can hear now. Natsume is sad and I have to get up. Did you hear it? And he won't leave me. Looks like I am too too lucky to get such a loving person. Now make me get up Mr. Dream. Hmm as soon as I wake up, I will ask him if he will marry me. That's the best gift right. Hmm I love you Natsume._

And so she continued to dream on about her getting up soon. She used to feel bad to listen to fights of Natsume and his father, but it only doubled her will to 'wake' up.

After a month

_How much longer Mr. Dream. I don't know what that pervert is doing all the time. I can only hear around, and from it I guess he kisses me. But he is too silent, something like a cat. I get it, I will call him the 'Black cat' because they are the most silent. Now please at least give me a hint of what he is doing now._

And then she felt it. 'A touch on her palms'. And whichever corner of world she was in, she could tell it was Natsume's. Ahh.. his divine touch. He was laid against her. His whole body was beside her, his palm was rubbing her palm. Then it caressed her cheek and then he kissed her. Mikan was in ecstasy.

_Oh thank you Mr. Dream. Thank you. So you are lifting now, right. Very good. He is teasing me again. Hey, wait, how did he end up in my bed. I am going to kick you when I am awake Natsume. Mr. Dream please make it soon or he will do something perverted again. Hell he may even look at my underwear._

Natsume was in great pain. He was really depressed to Mikan like this. He blamed himself for everything. He had just come back from a fight with his father. He said plain no to leaving her side. She was his life. And he was not leaving her. He was not crying, his tears were all used up. He was just sitting beside her. He felt a strong urge to hold her tight. The doctors had said that her physical injuries were healed. He looked left and right... no one. He climbed onto her bed and laid by her side. He touched her palm, and cascaded his hand up to her cheek. With a lot of passion, he kissed her. He suddenly felt it, a slight smack on his legs. His legs were just a inch apart from Mikan's before, now they weren't. He was shocked.

Natsume- "Mikan, are you actually awake and playing with me. Please, I love you and can't see you like this. Wake up. I am sorry what I did to you. I am sorry."

He said holding her hand. The moment he said that he was sorry, he felt a jolt in his arms from her hand. His felt a surge of happiness. He ran and brought the doctor. The doctor checked her, tried many movements, and Mikan tried hard to move, but could not. Suddenly someone entered the room and she felt a shiver. She had Goosebumps on her open parts. The doctor smiled, "Looks like she is responding, you were right, Natsume sama". The person entered was Hotaru. She felt happy too. Natsume covered her legs to avoid cold, and touched her thighs in the process. Mikan's hand right next to him clutched in that instant.

_How dare he; looks like he is peeking at my underwear. Natsume I will kill you._

Natsume on the other hand noticed it and guessed its meaning right. He looked at it and broke into laughter. Laughter that was not there with him since a month. Hotaru looked at him and then at Mikan. She saw her clutched hand too. She understood. The doctor was just looking at him confused when Hotaru pulled out her baka gun. She shot Natsume hard. He did not dodge and got hit.

Hotaru- "Don't do anything pervert. If Mikan cannot hit you for peeking at her underwear, I will."

Natsume got up still laughing.

Natsume- "That hurt Hotaru. But she is my Mikan, I can do anything to her."

And they both looked at her to see a small smile on her face turn into a small frown. Both felt happy that she was coming back.

Doctor- "Well looks like she is gaining her touch and hearing ability. She must have started hearing long ago if she hears perfectly now. Right now she had started her sense of feel. It will take time for her to move freely, but she will be healthy soon I think. Congrats Natsume sama, she is not in coma. Well that changes things. Now I cannot guess when she will be back to normal, but sooner I guess."

And Natsume and Hotaru felt joy. Hotaru ran to tell Ruka the news, while Natsume held her hand and looked at her lovingly.

After 2 months and 3 days

Well all these days were sulking days for Mikan.

_Mr. Dream. Get lost so that I can kill him. How dare he lift my skirt everyday when he comes just to annoy me. Is it any new kind of 'bad morning' wish? Ah I hate him. I will hit you. But Mr. Dream, my hand does not move enough. Ahhh just moving it a bit won't be sufficient. I need to hit me. So get lost. Mmmm he is kissing again. Hmm apology accepted._

Such were their days. Natsume did that just to provoke Mikan into movement. Of course he liked doing these things, but looking at her reaction would be hilarious, the reason why he used to do it. But now he could enjoy a bit reaction, like she clutching her hands and her expressions when she was angry, and she blushing mad whenever he kissed her. Her expressions said a lot. He was so happy. She had not gained the use of her body completely. But she was trying and she could move a bit now, upon her will itself.

Today he came in not making any noise just to shock her. But he was in for the shock.

_Ha let him come today, I will trick him. Thank you Mr. Dream for giving me my sight day before yesterday. This fellow did not come yesterday. Let him be shocked. Ahh here he comes. Oh how charming handsome he is. I love you Natsume. Mr. Dream, did you see him? He is my Natsume. But why is he sneaking. Oh he does not know right. Well let him come Mr. Dream. I will hit him as soon as he comes. _

Natsume came in dead silent. But the moment he came near her, he got smack on his body. He looked at her disappointed. She was looking at him, her expressions smug.

"So you heard me eh Mikan. Well my bad luck. Goodmorning." And he lifted her skirt. "Hmm strawberries today. Maybe the nurse dresses you in your own clothes."

Mikan blushed. Natsume said nothing, and made no sound as he moved near her face to kiss her. But he was shocked when she blushed more, closed her eyes and turned her head away. That never happened before. The doctor had said that she could not smell yet. Maybe she had developed that. He tested as he moved a bad smelling thing near her. No reaction. He called her. Mikan turned and opened her eyes, and looked at him, her eyes watered when he said 'I love you'. He was touched. But he was all in for surprises today, because whatever he did she dodged it better than daily. Ruka came in later. She was very happy to see him again. His rabbit jumped out to greet her, almost landing on her face. Mikan got scared at the sudden sight and turned her head closing her eyes tight. Both of them noticed it. Natsume got a hint. He called her and immediately raised his hand and brought it close to smacking her. Mikan who turned around to see him immediately closes her eyes again and her body twitched.

Natsume- "Mikan are you actually telling me that you got your sight back, that you can see things?"

Mikan face become smug as she saw his awed face and nodded.

Natsume- "You crazy idiotic dumb girl"

And he kissed her hard. Meanwhile Ruka went and fetched the doctor. They were still kissing hard, Natsume was on top of her. The Doctor clapped his hand. Natsume got up immediately and looked like he had won a lottery. Mikan was as red as tomato.

Doctor- "Mikan can you see now."

Mikan nodded.

Doctor- "Since when? Since yesterday?"

Mikan nodded. The doctor was surprised.

Doctor- "Since day before yesterday?"

Mikan nodded smiling.

Doctor- "And anytime before that?"

Mikan nodded saying no.

Doctor- "Then why did you not tell me"

Mikan smiled and looked at Natsume. Natsume got furious and Ruka burts out laughing.

Ruka- "ha ha... maybe she wanted to trick you. Well done Mikan. You did it well."

Nastume was furious as he walked out of the room. But on the inside he was smiling that Mikan achieved this much in so short time.

After 2 months and 10 days

The rest of the time was really enjoyable. Mikan's expressions spoke everything in her mind. And Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru had no problem reading them. Whenever they were together, it seemed Mikan was not sick but talking to them. She was funny and joking around. She never showed her pain when with them even if it felt hard, because she liked to see them laughing and smiling. Natsume's father was so much bugging him that he preferred to spend all his time with Mikan whenever possible.

Today Natsume's father came again to argue with him. Natsume was with her and thought she was asleep.

Natsume- "What is it again?"

Father- "I want you to come home Natsume. The business is suffering without your advices. It's rude to make your father open up a new branch and then leaving it all to me. I know it must be the inspiration this stupid girl gave."

Natsume- "Yes it was. It was a my new business, not a branch, and you asked it to make it your company's branch when it made profits. If it bugs you too much, just close it and I will open another later."

Father- "But it made a lot of profit when you ran it."

Natsume- "Obviously. Because I ran it. You might keep up with traditions that your father taught you, but you are no good on your own."

Father- "How dare you insult your father."

And he came ahead to hit him, his hand held high. Mikan was watching it. The moment she saw this, a flash of image came- A guy pointing a bullet at Natsume. She screamed,

Mikan- "Noooooooo. Natsumeeeeeeee. Don't"

She was shivering, tears leaking from her closed eyes. Natsume came to her immediately putting his hand round her. He was happy to see her speak, and sad to see her shiver.

Natsume- "It is okay Mikan. Everything is all right. Don't panic. I am fine."

Mikan timidly opened her eyes. She was crying. Natsume kissed her and her shivers died. Natsume's father left the room shaking his head. So she brought back another ability, not failing to surprise Natsume this time too.

Mikan- "I love you Natsume."

After 2 month and 19 days

Mikan was chatty again. She talked a lot with everyone around. And she convinced Natsume to spend little time with business too, now that she was recovering. When she was alone, she used to spend time talking to Mr. Dream.

_Mr. Dream you are king enough to let things happen so fast. Thank you. But you know, Natsume used to said when people get more they get greedy and ask for more. Even I am a person. Please Mr. Dream, please let me taste Natsume. He kisses me daily, but never did I taste him. It has been so many days, yet my body does not move that well. Just inch here and there. And also I can't smell anything. These are the only things missing. Just visit me when I am sleeping, but please don't stay when I am awake too._

Natsume came in. "Hi Natsume. How was your day today". "Hi teddy bears, today was okay. I would have never gone to that stupid meeting if you hadn't forced me too. And that idiot secretary..." blah blah blah. They chatted for a while when the nurse came in with her medicine. Natsume gave her the pills. She felt something. And it confirmed when he gave her the tonic. It tasted bitter ad sour and... wait, taste! Ah she got back her taste too. She frowned in disgust after taking it.

Mikan- "yyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, it tastes yuck."

Natsume and nurse looked at her and then smiled. The doctor came just then and he heard her.

Doctor- "Aaahhh better, so your taste buds are active again. Nurse give her some water so that the taste will dilute."

The nurse did it and left. Natsume sat beside her rubbing her hand,

Natsume- "Hmm polka, you are improving at a good speed. I never expected it. You are making my life live'able even if you are in this state. Even my father bugs me less now. Want any prize for that?"

Mikan blushed, "Well it tasted real bad. Can you... um... just asking okay... can you taste me something else?"

Natsume looked at her blush for a while with a confused look, then caught the meaning. "With pleasure!" And he bent down and kissed her with his tongue in her mouth. For Mikan this was a heaven she hadn't visited for a while. It was so romantic and seducing that she forgot everything for a while till it lasted.

The rest of the days were even more tasty.

After 1 month and 11 days

The passing days were enjoyable. Natsume was again bathing in success and money from his branch and happiness as Mikan could now be normal. Only if she was able to move again, his happiness would be complete. She was moving her hands and legs more and better now, but her back was still on bed. He just wanted that to be completely healed. Being with her was fun always. Her dreamy Mr. Dream talks, her silly jokes, her expressions, her screams at nonsense things, her blushes whenever he was close to her, everything was attracting him more and more.

He left for his office work when she fell asleep. Just then two people came in. They were agents sent to kill Natsume by some rival agencies. They came in and leaked some poisonous gas in the room. It was an efficient one, because anyone can smell its fragrance only after an hour, and it will affect the person who smelled it slowly, even if he stopped smelling it.

Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru entered the room. Ruka was arguing with Hotaru about opting for being a model at another site. He did not want to, but Hotaru right now cared about money. Natsume was smirking and thinking how to embarrass Mikan today. But as he entered he saw Mikan shivering all over and taking huge breaths. He rushed to comfort her, maybe she was having a nightmare. She opened her eyes to look at him and smiled, her breath still ragged and huge.

Natsume- "What happened Mikan? Tell me.."

Mikan- "I don't know. All I know is that when I woke up 10 minutes ago, I was breathing hard and this room had a smell very pungent."

Natsume- "Wow so you can smell now. Great! No wait, I cannot smell anything. What did you smell?"

Mikan- "You cannot smell... huh... it? It is still here."

Hotaru understood, "Wait Natsume... From how long are you smelling this Mikan?"

Mikan- "I woke up due to that bad smell about 10 minutes ago."

Hotaru- "This is bad."

Ruka- "What is it Hotaru?"

Hotaru- "Ruka can you smell anything?"

Ruka- "No nothing. Why?"

Hotaru- "It seems someone is trying to kill people here. I guess the main target is you Natsume. Mikan is not countable."

Natsume- "Say it clearly Hotaru."

Hotaru- "There are gases developed which kill a person slowly without their knowledge. These gases don't let us know their smell until some time. As of now, we are all being poisoned."

Ruka- "Why are you calm then Hotaru. And what is making you frown? Are we going to die?"

Hotaru- "Shut up Ruka. I have the antidotes for such gases. But we need to know which gas they are using. But if we wait, the poison will get to us and meanwhile Mikan will die. We need to hurry."

Mikan- "what... pant... do... pant... you need to... pant... know?"

Mikan's breathing was becoming difficult. Natsume was beside her holding her hand.

Hotaru- "yes yes yes. Mikan you can smell now, how can I forget. So tell me, how does it smell like."

Mikan- "Like cooked fish and salted meat."

Hotaru- "what a bad description silly. But I think I got it." She scribbled something on a paper. "Ruka, go fast to my company and give this to them. Tell them to give it to you immediately or they will be fired. And don't stop even if you feel week and don't you dare faint. If you cannot move, message me."

Ruka nodded and went away running. Here Mikan's breathe was becoming very hard. She was panting now. Ruka came back in record time panting hard.

Ruka- "Here it is. Hurry."

Hotaru opened the container cap to let some gas out. "Natsume, now the poison is neutralized. Open the windows. Let the gas flow out. Then make Mikan drink it. It may taste bad but there will be result in some time. After that we need to drink it to, but the effect will be immediate on us."

Natsume nodded. He opened the windows. Then he came back to Mikan, who was breathing heavy without any change. He opened the cap of the bottle, held Mikan up and poured it into her mouth. Mikan made a face of disgust but Natsume forced it in holding her head from moving around. Then she fainted. Ruka gave the medicine with greater protest from Ruka. He was active still. Then she drank it with Natsume. Both had great control after all, so no problem.

Mikan woke up after an hour, her health back to normal. Natsume was beside her caressing her cheek.

Mikan- "Natsume, thank you. I love you."

Natsume- "Thanking me? You are one who did it. And you are all well now. You just need to get up. I love you."

_Mr. Dream... thank you for giving me the smellability on time. It saved him. I saved him and Hotaru and Ruka. I am so happy. I have been of some use. _

After 1 month 

Natsume was happy because his line seemed cleared. Now that his father had permitted him to go to Mikan without any more fights. All was because it was Mikan who saved him on that day, he no longer had to endure his father's torture. He now was back in his company with him, managing his branch and also helping his father. Now he somehow accepted her, though not willingly.

He was with Natsume today in Mikan's room. He came with his son to talk to her, to ask her what her motives were in seducing his son, and what she needed in order to leave him. He was waiting for Natsume to go out so as to talk to her. And suddenly there were 6 men in the room with their guns out. They immediately held his father and Natsume in bounds and hit them hard. Mikan saw all this wide eyed with fear, and screamed. Natsume's father could not fight anymore. Natsume started to struggle and he easily could have beat them all, but one man pointed a gun towards his father and Mikan both. Now Natsume was waiting for a good chance. Then a man entered. He was the head of a rival company, a company whose main products were being challenged by Natsume's branch products.

Rival- "well well . What a pleasant surprise. I was here to finish your son, but looks like I get to finish you as a bonus. No no, don't try to call any hospital staff. They are in fear already and won't move. Well I tried to kill you once Natty, but I don't know how you escaped the poison. Very well, better late than never."

And he pointed the gun at Natsume. Mikan was horrified. After all happened, she could not lose him now. Not like this. There were lot of plans for him and today was his birthday. She had planned so much with Hotaru for today. And she felt a surge of urgency in her body. An urgency so high that she felt some energy in her body. Without thinking she moved around onto that rival. He was standing next to her, thinking it safe because she could not move. And all of a sudden, she pounced on him and both fell down, Mikan on top of him. The Rival panicked and shot two gun shots. This diversion was enough for Natsume. He kicked the guys holding him unconscious and then freed his father from others. He rushed to Mikan, who was still on top of the rival. He pulled her up and beat the rival till he was seriously injured. His father went and called the hospital staff. The culprits were tied and his father went to get treatment, as he was shot on his leg. The police came later to arrest the rival and his men.

Natsume meanwhile was with Mikan. The shots fired luckily did not hit her, one just scraped her arm. He kissed her. She tried to lift herself up, and lo, she could feel her back moving. But she had not enough energy or control yet, so she lifted it a little, stayed up for a while and dropped back. Natsume was happy to see this. This meant that she had finally gained control of her body. He hugged her. Mikan hugged him back. She heard Hotaru and Ruka arrive.

Mikan- "Um Natsume, I need to tell you something."

Natsume had also noticed his friends' arrival, but still hugged her, "what?"

Mikan- "Well first, I am sorry. This would not have happened if you weren't here. You became to easy target."

Natsume- "Hmmm you are an idiot polka. I am alive because of you. And if you want me not here, then get well soon. Anything else."

Mikan felt relieved- "Lift me up into sitting position. It does not pain anymore."

Natsume did so.

Mikan- "Now close your eyes. Don't open them till I tell you."

Natsume closed his eyes. He heard the sounds of something scraping, something tearing, and something burning.

Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru- "Happy Birthday Natsume"

Natsume opened his eyes to find a table in front of him, candle already lighted. He was shocked. He had forgot his own birthday. Well that's great. He blew the candles and cut the cake. He gave it to all three.

Natsume- "Well thank you guys... I forgot. I am really... I thought... I could not... "

For once, Natsume was lost for words. He never expected this. Hotaru laughed and started shooting his stammering. Ruka laughed too and came ahead with a gift.

Ruka- "Well this is our gift. Enjoy your day and life Natsume."

Father- "Natsume I need... oh, what, today is your birthday? Oh right today is november 27. I forgot. Happy birthday son."

Natsume- "Thank you father. Of course you would forget. All you care about is money and fame."

Father- "Well... um... okay okay. I accept. I will try to be better from now on. And as your gift, I accept Mikan till you are still in love with her. After all, she saved both our lives and no one would have taken such a huge risk"

Natsume smiled- "You are in it for a life time. I love her more than my life."

They all sat together and chatted for a while. Then his father left, and later in the afternoon Ruka and Hotaru too. Natsume looked lovingly at Mikan.

Mikan looked troubled, "Well I don't have any gift to give to you. I am sorry."

Natsume smirked, "No gift. You are finally in full control of your body, you saved me, you remembered my birthday, you made my father accept you, and still you are talking about gifts? I don't anymore. These are more than enough." And he hugged and kissed her. "I love you Mikan."

**Epilogue**

It was a pleasant morning. Mikan woke up singing to herself. It was her birthday today. She was released from her hospital ten days back, fully back in health. Natsume was asking her to shift her quarters to his house, but she refused. She still had her job at her cafe, the manager was happy to see her back. Her friends and Natsume had promised to come today and take her out. It would be double date. She felt so excited.

Natsume came first, kissing her hard as soon as she opened her door, much to her excitement. Then later Hotaru and Ruka came. They had fun all the day- went to amusement park, ate lunch in a big restaurant, went to a movie, then went to a club where they danced all along, and ate their dinner in another big restaurant. Wherever they went, the girls were cooing and flirting the two boys, they were famous after all, but they paid no heed. Their eyes were all there for the girls they loved.

Oh, just a few days back, Ruka had proposed Hotaru, and she accepted. So now she was his lovely dangerous fiancé. Mikan came to know this in the club, when a girl tried to flirt with Ruka. She was shot away by Hotaru. She went to the DJ's mike and announced, "The one who flirts with my fiancé, would die a painful death. So girls and gays, keep away. The warning has been given."

At night, they went home. Natsume was at Mikan's. They were lying on the bed.

Natsume- "I want to tell you something."

Mikan- "I want to tell you something too, do you remember Mr. Dream. I made a promise to him."

Natsume- "What you want to tell is about that? Mine is more important. Listen."

Mikan nodded. Natsume looked away, took a deep breath, and looked at her.

Natsume- "My love, will you marry me?"

Mikan was speechless. She was terribly happy. But then a thought stuck her mind and she frowned. Natsume was waiting for her to speak again. Knowing her, she would be speechless. But his heart crashed the moment he saw the frown.

Natsume- "See I am just asking. No need to answer now or anytime else. I just..."

Mikan spoke immediately- "I love you Natsume and yes I want to marry you. Don't you dare doubt that."

Natsume- "Then why the frown?"

Mikan- "I was telling about Mr. Dream's promise. I have no chance of fulfilling it now that you asked."

Natsume- "What promise? Is he a real guy?"

Mikan blushed deep red and looked down in shy, "No he is not real guy in flesh. I created him and he helped me recover. He was always there to listen to me. Well I promised him that if he helps me recover fast, then... then... ." She blushed even deeper.

Natsume- "If you helps you recover then, what? I did not get that. Speak slow dear."

Mikan took a deep breath, "Well I promised him I Will Ask You If You Will Marry Me. Now I can't do it." She said slowly looking down.

Natsume laughed. He laughed out hard and loud and kept laughing for a few minutes. Mikan blushed even deeper and hid her face in his chest in embarrassment. She was feeling very silly and shy. Natsume reduced his laugh to a big smile, and lifted her head to face him.

Natsume- "Well I will give you the chance then. Propose to me."

Mikan- "You already did and I accepted. Leave it, it is silly."

Natsume- "No it's not. Ask me now."

Mikan looked down again, "Natsume Hyyuga, will you be my bridegroom?"

Natsume smiled, "Well I have to think about it. I don't want a wife who does not fulfil my one condition."

Mikan looked up in shock and horror, why? Was he rejecting her? "What... is it."

Natsume- "Well she has to live with me in my house from tomorrow onwards."

Mikan blushed again, "That's cheating. I have a rented house here. I can support myself."

Natsume- "But I want that girl in my house so that I can kiss her whenever I want to. See, that's why I said it. The girl doesn't come."

Mikan- "But your father..."

Natsume- "I've already talked to him. You think I will ask for such things without proper preparations. Your room is all ready. Well only until you shift to my room."

Mikan- "But you asked first and I accepted. Now this is invalid."

Natsume- "You are calling your proposal invalid? I think not. And before I had no choice of conditions. Now I have. So do you accept or not?"

Mikan hmphed and nodded, "Fine, why do you always win?"

Natsume bent down to her lips, "Well we both win this time. Happy Birthday my dear fiancé." And he kissed her. They slept together to wake up to a new life where they were always together.


End file.
